


More Than Hunger

by sixgunbrothers



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Play, Bottom!Sam, Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, top!dean, vamp!Dean, vampire!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixgunbrothers/pseuds/sixgunbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam feels guilty that Dean's been turned into a vampire.  He wants to offer up more than his blood for his brother's hunger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Hunger

The first word Sammy ever spoke wasn't dad, or mom, it was Dee. His life began with Dean, he was his very first memory, and if that's what his life ended with, he would count himself lucky. Sam watched his brother writhe against the exposed beam he had tied him to in the abandoned house they'd taken over. Ropes dug into Dean's flesh, dried blood flooded by fresh as he groaned and wheezed. "Sammy," he rasped, voice hoarse from screaming and begging, "please..."

"I know Dean, I know, just hang on." Dean's eyes were rimmed with red, muscles flexing under his bindings. A few days into being a new vampire, his bloodlust was almost off the charts. He'd spent the past night begging Sam for blood, his blood. By the time dawn broke, so had Sam. His brother was clearly in a lot of pain, and he couldn't just let him suffer. It was his fault after all that Dean had been turned. 

He'd been too slow, dragged away and held to draw in Dean. Like always, Dean had come for Sammy, walked right into a trap he had no hope of getting out of. Dean had been able to fight off enough vamps to free Sam and then finish off the rest. But the queen was stronger, very old, and she made sure that before she went down, she would make him suffer. And he was suffering greatly.

The first day Dean had been in a fog, but then his senses had sharpened and he'd been hit with a hunger unlike anything he'd ever felt. He listened to Sam's breathing, his heartbeat, the blood flowing through his veins. And his smell. Sam smelled better than a double bacon cheeseburger, better than a hot girl wearing that vanilla perfume he liked. Already, the hunger had made him say things he had planned to keep quiet and take to the grave. He'd whined to Sam, told him he'd do anything he wanted, anything. Begged and pleaded for even a drop. He'd been surprised then that Sam's scent had changed from worry and fear to an edge of arousal. 

That scent was stronger now as Sam stalked towards Dean, knife in one hand, the other balled into a tight fist. He pulled the gauze away from the cut he'd made earlier that day and lined up the knife only and inch away. Dean looked up at his brother with bright green eyes, watching Sam draw the blade over his flesh, hearing the sing of the metal as it cut into him. When the strong smell of fresh blood hit Dean's nose, his back arched away from his tether, eyes fluttering, a moan working it's way out of his throat. But under the smell of blood, was Sam. Concern, guilt, arousal, and anticipation. Dean's mind might have been playing tricks on him, but he could swear that Sam was looking forward to this. Though he winced at the cut, his eyes changed as he watched his warm blood drip into his brother's mouth. He tracked the movement of Dean's jaw, watched his throat work down the liquid. All of this was too much.

Sam knelt between Dean's legs, turning his arm over slowly so as not to waist any blood. He leaned forward, pressing his chest into his brother's. Dean was no longer watching Sam's arm, but his face. His hazel eyes flickered with something Dean had never seen, something that looked eerily similar to the hunger he felt. Sucking in a deep breath, Sam pushed his arm forward against Dean's lips. "I trust you Dee," it was barely a whisper, but it vibrated through Dean's chest like an explosion.

With his free hand, Sam reached behind his bound brother and pulled at the knot of rope until his hands were free. He worked his way up, untying each knot that secured Dean, held him back from the very real possibility of tearing Sam apart. But Dean barely moved. When Sam had finished, sitting back, Dean finally parted his lips more, ran his tongue up along Sam's wounded flesh. Sam dropped his head back, the feeling of Dean's tongue on him was better than any of the things he'd imagined. He didn't know if what Dean had said hours ago in blind hunger had been just that, or if he really had been craving his little brother for years.

Dean tried to control his movements, tried to be slow and calculated, but he was already three moves ahead in his mind. In an instant, he'd wrapped his arms around Sam, fingers digging into the muscles of his back as he sat up on his own knees. By the time Sam looked up, he had already changed positions but Dean's eyes were still locked on his. He wasn't afraid anymore, the hunger in Dean was shifting and he could see it on his face, could feel it in that Dean's teeth were still his, not gnashing fangs. Sam wasn't sure if he should make any moves or not, but the way Dean's tongue probed into his split flesh was unraveling him.

It seemed as if Dean got the message, because before Sam could take a ragged, lust heavy breath, he was pinned under his big brother, standing now and pressed against the far wall. Dean pulled back from Sam's arm and brought one hand up, fingers sliding behind Sam's ear, thumb tracing lightly over his jaw. Sam watched as his blood settled in the tiny crevices of Dean's lips, watched as they parted slightly, tongue darting forward to catch a few stray drops. It was the small whine that issued from Dean that made Sam snap. He surged forward, lips colliding somewhat painfully with Dean's as he fought to lap up some of his own blood from his brother's mouth. It was warm, metallic, and now it tasted like Dean. 

Dean was surrounded by Sam. He was taking over every sense he had, and it was the most incredible feeling in the world. Kissing back for only an instant, he growled as he grabbed Sam by the hair, yanking his head back to expose his neck. Dean admired it, watched as his throat swallowed gasps of air, tried to push down his rising panic and lust. But all Dean did was trace up from the hollow of Sam's throat to his chin with his tongue. He sucked at the tender flesh above his adam's apple, dragging his still human teeth back down and across his collar bone. 

Dean fought the urge to brandish his new fangs, this wasn't just anyone, this was his Sammy, and he would starve before he would hurt him. But the way Sam was pressing into him, rolling his hips forward and gripping his arms tightly, he was practically begging to be marked up. "Sam," Dean growled against his neck, nipping lightly at him.

It was a question and Sam knew it, he just had to find the words to answer. "C'mon Dean, I know I've been waiting just as long as you have." It sounded like more of a desperate moan than words, but it would have to do. 

Dean certainly didn't expect to hear that, but fuck if it wasn't the invitation of a lifetime. He settled the points of his sharp teeth against the crook of Sam's neck and pressed in gently. The feel of his brother's skin splitting under his mouth was overwhelming. Sam keened and bucked forward, urging Dean deeper, but he withdrew his fangs and suctioned around the seeping blood with swollen lips. Warm and rich, it flooded into Dean and drown out everything else. He could barely hear Sam moaning, feel him rutting up against him. Taking a few mouth fulls, Dean finally pulled back to yank Sam's shirt off. While Sam stood panting, dizzy with lust and slight blood loss, Dean tore apart his shirt to fashion a bandage. He tied it tight under Sam's opposite arm before setting to work on his belt.

The plains of Sam's chest were solid and gorgeous. Dean followed a dribble of blood with his tongue and pinned Sam against the wall. Sam was fast to kick out of his jeans and shoes, anxious to be pressed into his brother with nothing between them. Again, Dean seemingly read his mind, tearing off his own jeans and underwear before hooking his thumbs through the waistband of Sam's boxers. He tugged slowly, watching as the swollen head of his cock, slick with precome and red with blood, slid out the top as he let the boxers fall to the floor. A low growl emitted from Dean and he licked his lips at the sight.

Sam shoved at him until his big brother complied, walking backwards then lowering himself onto Sam's sleeping bag. Kneeling at Dean's feet, Sam crawled up towards him, lips parted, eyes greedily roaming over his body. He lowered his mouth to Dean's balls, hearing him groaning as he watched, and sucked them each in, laving and kneading at them with his tongue as he hollowed out his cheeks. Dean thumped his head back into the floor, the sight of his baby brother below him nearly too much to take. But as soon as Sam ran his tongue flat up Dean's cock, he snapped back to attention, he wouldn't miss this image for the world.

And it was glorious. Sam's bangs hung in his face, sweat gleamed off of him, eyes alight with hunger as his obscenely pink lips wrapped around the tip and plunged down the shaft. Dean buried his fingers in his brother's hair, moaning and trying not to buck up into his mouth. "Fuck Sammy," low and gravely, his voice made Sam's mouth work harder. Sam loved the taste of Dean, the salty precome sliding down his throat, the sweat around him, he couldn't get enough. As much as he wanted to watch Dean fall apart like this, he needed more. He'd always needed more. 

"Gonna let me fuck you, baby brother? Split you open and fill you up?" Sam's cock twitched eagerly as Dean spoke. And Dean could see it now, Sam splayed out for him, open and warm, perfect. He tugged Sam's face to his, guiding him by his hair, and attacked his mouth, eager to taste himself there. Diving in with his tongue, Dean was surprised at how Sam was so pliant under his touch. He flipped him over, Sam landing hard with a rush of air pushing out of his lungs. A little dazed, he blinked up at his older brother, hovering over him, eyes bright and a predatory smile on his face. 

Dean trailed his lips down Sam's body, stopping just above his dick to lap up the precome that had collected there. Sam arched off the floor, nails digging into Dean's shoulders hard enough to bruise. Then he sucked him down, swallowing around his brother's cock, trying to take in as much as he possibly could. It was then Dean realized Sam had planned this, or at the very least, wanted it so bad he'd already slicked himself up with lube. Dean couldn't believe he hadn't smelled it earlier, it had dripped down, coating his balls and the base of his cock. He let off of Sam with a pop and nuzzled into the crease of his leg. "Been wantin' this a long time," he groaned into damp flesh, "work you open, fuck you with my tongue like a girl, have you beggin' for it Sammy."

Sam let out a whine as Dean nipped down his inner thigh. He'd hoped, with all the things Dean had said when he was tied up, that'd he be brave enough to try something. And now he was glad he did, glad he thought a little in advance. Dean's hands gripped his hips and flipped him onto his stomach, yanking his ass up into the air. Sam hissed as the old carped scratched up his face and chest, then Dean's touch was gone. He pushed up onto all fours and turned to see Dean coming back towards him, rope in his hands. 

"Seein' as how you had this whole thing planned out, figured I would try and surprise you a bit." Dean knelt behind Sam before pressing a hand between his shoulder blades and forcing him back to the ground. He pulled Sam's arm back, securing it to his thigh and doing the same with the other. Sam could hardly move in this position, arms flexing to try and loosen his bonds. "Don't bother, they're pretty tight, little brother." He traced his fingers over the swell of Sam's ass, pressing the tip of one against his pink hole. "Awful lot like you, I'm guessin'?"

Sam's only response was a moan while Dean pressed one finger in, hooking it just right to make Sam writhe beneath him. His back arched, hands balling into fists, his breath came in quick pants against the stale carpet. Sam tried to relax, open up better for Dean, but it was as if a live wire were under his skin, he couldn't keep still and he couldn't shut up.

Dean was happy with the sounds he could pull out of his little brother, planned to make him the one to beg. With his free hand, he brought a small piece of looped rope down on Sam's ass with a loud snap. Sam shouted, completely unsuspecting, and, to Dean's surprise, shifted back, pushing down onto his finger. "Always knew you'd like this Sammy, bein' tied up, letting me take care of you." Leaning forward, Dean pulled out of Sam and draped over his back, cock pressing into his crease. "It's what I do best," he breathed into Sam's ear before biting the lobe and grinding against him.

"Dean please, I just, I wanna touch you, please," Sam mumbled against the floor.

But Dean just smiled against his neck, "you're just gonna have to wait, baby brother." He trailed his teeth over Sam's muscled back, digging in at his hip, just enough for blood to bead up on his skin. "God Sam, you taste so good." Sam muled at the suction on his skin, Dean's fingers kneading into his ass. 

When Dean pulled away, Sam whimpered in protest but was pleased when his lips returned, tongue trailing wetly over his hole. True to his word, Dean pointed his tongue and delved into his brother, adding a finger beneath to open him further. It burned, but Sam had expected that much, he just hoped he'd be able to take it all without screaming. Dean lapped and laved, swirling his tongue then kissing down and sucking on Sam's balls while his fist tugged at his throbbing cock. 

Dean alternated between tongue and fingers until Sam was worked open and pleading with Dean to untie him, to let him touch. And like his brother, he caved, freeing him from the ropes and turning him onto his back again. His wrists ached and all he wanted was his hands all over Dean, but that didn't seem to be the plan. Dean grabbed his wrists again and tied them together, pinning them above Sam's head. He stared at him a minute, their breaths mixing together, until he nosed up under Sam's chin and began to suck on his jaw.

Keening, Sam bucked his hips up, dick sliding along with Dean's and causing him to falter mid-kiss beneath Sam's ear. He pressed his forehead to Sam's neck and sucked in a few breaths before taking hold of his length and pressing the head against Sam's stretched hole. Sam pushed up into Dean, hole pulsing hungrily as he moaned and pleaded. Nothing sounded as good as Sammy begging for his brother's cock. So Dean pushed past the ring of muscle, he and Sam holding their breaths and looking between them. "Jesus," Dean moaned at the sight. 

He threw Sam's tied wrists over and behind his head, Sam immediately gripping onto his hair as best he could, trying to work himself down and take in more of his brother. Letting go of himself, Dean grabbed the back of Sam's thighs and pushed up until his knees were practically parallel with his chest. He watched his cock slide further into his baby brother, Sam clenching and pulling him in. Dean paused when their skin was flush together, letting Sam get used to the feel. But Sam wasn't interested in being still, wasn't planning on waiting any longer.

Dean pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in one long thrust. Sam gave a shout but ground down into Dean, arching his back up as he pulled himself closer to this brother. After a few thrusts, Sam was practically sitting up, so Dean shifted until he was in his lap, Sam's knees tucked under him as he started to move up and down. Dean kneaded into Sam's hips, "fuck, look at you take it all." Sam ground in little circles until Dean claimed his mouth again, running his hands up his back to grip his shoulders. He couldn't help himself, Dean bit his way up Sam's chest and across his collar bone, drawing blood more than once. But the more he bit, the harder Sam thrust and the louder he moaned.

So Dean reached between them to wrap his fingers around Sam's leaking cock and began to work him in time to his thrusts. He knew Sam was close, could feel his balls pulling up and tightening against his stomach, "come for me, baby boy," he breathed into his ear.

"You first," Sam panted, stretching his neck sideways in invitation and slamming down harder and harder onto Dean's cock. Sam clenched around Dean once more and Dean growled, watching Sam's face, nostrils flaring, eyes begging him. He sank his fangs into Sam's neck and sucked the hot blood down his throat. Coming hard, Dean didn't know if the moans he heard were his or Sam's as hot, wet streaks shot up both their chests and Dean filled Sam to over flowing, come leaking out around his cock.

They rocked into each other, speed slowing as they came down from their high. Dean pulled his mouth away from Sam's flesh to see the damage he had done. Ragged, bloody skin was torn around the top of his collar bone, but not near any major arteries. Relieved, he lapped at the blood still seeping from the wound until Sam stilled in his arms, trembling breath easing back to normal. He lay Sam down, untying his arms and repositioning the makeshift bandage over his new wound. Dean pressed in close to Sam, letting him mouth at the blood clinging to his lips and cheeks. 

"I would never hurt you Sammy," Dean's eyes were serious as he pushed back Sam's bangs.

"I know, Dee, I'm not scared of you. Never have been, never will be." He smiled up at his big brother before pulling him down beside him. "We'll talk to Bobby, get this fixed. Don't worry. But in the mean time, just consider me your own personal buffet." Sam smirked against Dean's mouth.

Dean laughed back before licking across his bottom lip, "yeah, I can live with that."


End file.
